Hitsugaya's Love
by Ai-chan99
Summary: Chapter bonus UPDATE! Terlihatlah latar belakang dari fanfic ini! Penasaran? Baca dan tinggalkan review, ya ! Warning inside!
1. I Love you, Rukia!

Pair: HitsuRuki  
>Warning: Gaje, OOC, garing, dan lain-lain.<br>Disclaimer: Sebenernya gue.. *dibakar Tite Kubo*

A/N: Hola, saya kembali membawa HitsuRuki. Langsung aja, ya. Dont like dont read dont flame! RnR please~!

oO0Oo

Summary: Toushiro yang naksir Rukia gak berani 'nembak' dia. Jadi kapten imut kita itu mencoba untuk menanyakan ciri-ciri orang yang Rukia sukai. Sebenarnya, siapa ya orang yang Rukia suka?

=Divisi 10=

"Huaah.."

Toushiro menguap lebar. Hari ini dia tetap mengerjakan tugas 'nista'nya yang tinggi menjulang itu. Rangiku yang lagi-lagi kabur dari tugasnya itu menambah rasa lelah Toushiro. Tiba-tiba suara cempreng Momo (dicekek Momo fc) datang mengagetkan Toushiro.

"SHIRO-CHAAAN!"

**"HUWAAA!" **

Saking kagetnya, Toushiro sampai menumpahkan isi dari botol tintanya. Alhasil, seluruh cairan hitam itu sukses membasahi semua paper work yang sudah dikerjakan Toushiro. Toushiro yang shock langsung pingsan. Momo yang ikutan shock langsung menjerit.

"EH? **SHIRO-CHAAAN!**"

=Divisi 4=

Toushiro yang sudah siuman meminta Isane untuk memanggilkan Momo. Dan akhirnya..

**"UDAH MATSUMOTO KABUR, TERUS GUE KERJAIN SELURUH TUGASNYA, EH.. MALAH ELO HANCURIN SEMUANYA! HINAMORI! BIKIN GUE SENGSARA AJA SIH ELO!"** omel Toushiro nyemprot-nyemprot. Mata Momo langsung berkaca-kaca.

"Hiks.. Maafkan aku, Shiro-chan.." Momo menghapus air matanya, membuat kesan imut bagi Toushiro. Toushiro yang gak tega langsung mengelus-ngelus kepala Momo.

"Iya, iya. Gue juga salah karena gak nutup botol tintanya rapat-rapat.." kata Toushiro. Mata Momo langsung terang kayak lampu Shinyoku (?).

"HUEE! MAKASIH, SHIRO-CHAAN!" Momo langsung nemplok ke Toushiro, Toushiro mangap-mangap.

"Hinamori! O.. Oksigen.." rintih Toushiro, Momo langsung melepas templokannya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

TOK TOK TOK

"Permisi. Saya Kuchiki Rukia dari kelompok 13. Saya mencari Hitsugaya-taichou." kata seseorang dari balik pintu yang ternyata Rukia.

"Ya, masuk saja," jawab Toushiro. Kemudian Rukia masuk sambil membawa beberapa kertas tugas.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, kami dari kelompok 13 telah mengerjakan seluruh tugas Anda yang tadi sempat tertunda –akibat sebuah kecelakaan. Jadi, yang kami butuhkan sekarang adalah tanda tangan dari Anda. Mohon ditandatangani," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum. Toushiro langsung blushing. Rukia jadi bingung.

"Maaf, Anda tidak apa-apa, Hitsugaya-taichou?" tanya Rukia yang langsung menyadarkan Toushiro dari lamunannya.

"I.. Iya! Tadi kau memintaku apa?" Toushiro malah balik bertanya. Momo sweatdrop.

"Ng.. Kami dari kelompok 13 telah mengerjakan tugas Anda tadi. Bisa Anda menandatanganinya?" jelas Rukia lagi.

"Ba.. Baiklah! Te.. Terima kasih banyak!" kata Toushiro tergagap-gagap layaknya Aziz Gagap. *digaplok Shiro-chan*

"Ya, sama-sama. Saya permisi," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum lagi. Toushiro blushing lagi.

Blam.

Pintu kembali terbuka dan tertutup. Momo yang bingung dengan tingkah Toushiro langsung bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Nee.. Hitsugaya-kun suka sama Kuchiki-san, ya?"

Bruush!

Toushiro yang sedang meminum teh hijaunya langsung menyemburkannya begitu saja. Kemudian dia menatap Momo dengan muka merah membara.

"Ke.. Kenapa elo.."

"Haduuh.. Gak papa kali, Shiro-chan! Ngaku aja, deh.." goda Momo. Toushiro rasanya ingin kembali pingsan.

"I.. Iya.. Gue suka dia.." kata Toushiro yang gak nyadar kalo dia keceplosan.

"Hm.. Gimana kalo Shiro-chan tembak aja dia!" kata Momo lagi yang langsung disumpel Toushiro pake gelas minumnya.

"Hergh..! Agresif amat, sih, bego!" semprot Toushiro.

"Ng.. Gimana kalo Shiro-chan tanya dulu ciri-ciri orang yang Kuchiki-san suka! Kalo gak ada miripnya sama Shiro-chan, tanya namanya! Dan kalo itu tetap bukan Shiro-chan juga, **NYERAH AJA!**" kata Momo yang langsung menusuk hati Toushiro.

"Tajam amat sih kata-kata elo! Tapi kayaknya bagus juga! Trims, Hinamori!" Toushiro langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Tapi Momo menahannya.

"Shiro-chan, kamu masih sakit! Lagipula Kuchiki-san minta elo buat menandatangani kertas ini, kan? Kerjain dulu, gih!" sergahnya. Toushiro cemberut gaje dan mulai mengerjakan tugasnya dengan malas. Ketuleran Rangiku, nih kayaknya..

=Esoknya di Mansion Kuchiki=

Tok tok tok

Toushiro mengetuk-ngetuk pintu mansion yang megah kayak Holcim itu. Karena ketuleran Upin&Ipin, Toushiro reflek ngomong kayak gini:

"Atuk, oh Atuk!"

Byakuya segera membukakan pintu. Begitu melihat Toushiro, Byakuya langsung senyam-senyum bak orang gila. #Duaak!

"Toushiro my son! Eh! Ehem.. Hitsugaya-taichou, ada perlu apa elo kemari?" kata Byakuya yang berusaha mengembalikan sikap cool-nya. Toushiro langsung ngomong tanpa basa-basi.

"Eng.. Adik elo ada?"

"Rukia? Ooh.. Dia lagi berlatih bareng Renji," terang Byakuya. Tiba-tiba hati Toushiro panas.

'Huuh! Padahal mendingan berlatih bareng gue daripada sama Babon kayak gitu! %*#€!' umpatnya dalam hati yang pastinya sudah author sensor dengan ikhlas lahir batin (?).

"Baiklah. Dia berlatih dimana?" tanya Toushiro lagi.

"Di lapangan Divisi 6," jawab Byakuya.

"Ooh.. Thanks Kuchiki-taichou. Gue permisi," kata Toushiro yang langsung berlarian kayak anak ilang.

Sementara itu, Byakuya yang masih tak percaya dengan kejadian barusan terbengong-bengong. Hitsugaya Toushiro, sang kapten jenius yang dingin itu sedang mencari adiknya? Ingin rasanya Byakuya nangis-nangis penuh keterharuan (?).

"Hisanaaa.. Anak(*) dan adik kita udah dewasaa.." Byakuya tak bisa menahan tangisan lebaynya. Arwah Hisana yang melihat Byakuya hanya bisa sweatdrop.

=Lapangan Divisi 6=

Tap tap tap

Toushiro terus berlari-lari gaje menuju lapangan Divisi 6. Setelah sampai, Toushiro langsung ambil napas kemudian bertereak sekencang mungkin.

"Ssh.. WOI, KUCHIKI! ELO DIMA.. **UPH!**" sebelum Toushiro siap ngomong, Renji udah ngebekep mulutnya duluan.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, jangan ribut-ribut di divisi kami. Liat, tuh akibatnya," Renji nunjuk ke arah para anggota kelompok 6 yang pada semaput semua akibat suara Toushiro tadi.

"Ups, sori. Btw, Kuchiki mana?" tanya Toushiro singkat, jelas, padat, dan.. (author dibekep)

"Maksudnya Rukia? Dia baru aja pergi ke Divisi 13 buat ngerjain sisa-sisa dokumen Ukitake-taichou. Mank napa?" jawab+tanya Renji.

"Ng.. Nggak ada apa-apa! Makasih, Abarai!" elak Toushiro yang langsung ngacir menuju Divisi 13, ninggalin Renji yang kepalanya dipenuhi tanda tanya.

"Ngapain Hitsugaya-taichou nyari Rukia? Ah! Jangan-jangan..!"

=Divisi 13=

**"UKITAKE-TAICHOU!"** pekik Toushiro yang baru nyampe di Divisi 13. Penyakit Jushirou langsung kambuh. Dia sesak napas, kejang-kejang, (ini TBC atau ayan, sih?) dan lain-lain. Kiyone dan Sentarou yang panik langsung berlarian gaje ke arah Jushirou.

"TAICHOU!" jerit mereka. Toushiro sweatdrop sebentar, tapi dia gak mau buang-buang waktu dan langsung ke pokok permasalahan.

"Ng.. Kalian ada ngeliat Kuchiki, nggak?"

"Eh, Kuchiki-san baru aja pergi ke taman Sakura di Rukon'gai, Hitsugaya-taichou!" jawab Kiyone. Toushiro berdecak kesal.

'Cepet amat, sih tuh anak pergi!'

"Oke, deh. Makasih!" Toushiro kembali ber-shunpo dan meninggalkan Kiyone dan Sentarou yang mulai nangis-nangis gaje.

=Taman Sakura Rukon'gai=

Toushiro mengintip Rukia yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon Sakura sambil mencelupkan kakinya ke dalam kolam di depannya. Toushiro blushing lagi. Rukia terlihat makin anggun di matanya.

'Sepi.. Ini kesempatan gue..'

Toushiro kemudian mendekati Rukia. Si kemut (keren imut) itu duduk di sebelah Rukia. Rukia menoleh dan bertanya.

"Eh? Hitsugaya-taichou? Ada perlu apa Anda kemari?"

"A.. Aku ingin bertanya padamu!"

"Tanya apa?" tanya Rukia yang antusias. Toushiro makin gugup.

"Ku.. Kuchiki! A.. Apa ciri-ciri orang yang elo suka..?" tanyanya. Agresif amat..

"Eh?" Rukia memerah sebentar. Kemudian menjawab dengan malu-malu.

"Ng.. Matanya berwarna hijau indah, rambutnya berwarna putih, dan senyumnya yang menawan!" Rukia menutupi wajahnya yang blushing. Toushiro ikutan blushing, soalnya ciri-ciri yang disebutin Rukia bener-bener mirip dengannya. Toushiro bertanya lagi.

"Si.. Siapa orangnya?"

Rukia senyum kayak orang dapet rumah gratis, kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam shihakusou-nya sambil tereak..

**"CHAPPY PRODUK TERBARU!" **

Gubraak!

Toushiro yang shock langsung jantungan dan pingsan (lagi). Rukia langsung ngejerit.

"EH? **HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU!**"

=Esoknya di Divisi 4=

Toushiro membuka matanya dan.. Taraa~! Selamat datang kembali di ruang pengobatan Divisi 4! #plak.

Toushiro sweatdrop. Baru aja semalem dia keluar, ehh.. Malah masuk lagi. Tiba-tiba Isane masuk ke kamar itu.

"Ah, Hitsugaya-taichou! Udah bangun rupanya! Semalam Anda pingsan lagi. Untung Kuchiki-san membawa Anda kemari," terang Isane. Toushiro blushing.

'Jadi.. Semalem gue pingsan di depan Kuchiki? Mana dia yang ngebawa gue, lagi! Memalukaaan!'

"Ah, saya hampir lupa. Ternyata, setelah diperiksa, Anda mengidap penyakit jantungan akut," sambung Isane.

**"WHAT?"** Toushiro melotot shock.

"Hal ini disebabkan Anda yang sering terkejut dan shock. Intinya, Anda harus banyak istirahat," tambah Isane lagi. Toushiro rasanya mau pingsan. Ralat, rasanya dia mau mati aja sekalian.

"Nah, Hitsugaya-taichou. Ada tamu untuk Anda." Isane membukakan pintu kamar itu dan, tadaa! Pak guru datang sambil membawa kertas-kertas soalnya.

Bukaan! Tapi Rukia yang datang sambil membawa bingkisannya. Toushiro memerah seketika sedangkan Isane yang melihat hal itu terkikik pelan.

"Baiklah, saya permisi dulu. Hihi..!"

Blam.

Sekarang tinggal Toushiro dan Rukia saja yang ada di kamar itu. Berdua. Ya, BERDUAAN.

Rukia menaruh bingkisannya di atas meja, kemudian cewek itu duduk di kursi di sebelah kasur. Keduanya diem aja. Sama-sama gak punya bahan pembicaraan, sampai Rukia ngomong duluan.

"Eh, Hitsugaya-taichou. Sebenarnya, kenapa Anda pingsan kemarin? Emang aneh, ya, kalo saya lebih suka Chappy daripada sama manusia atau shinigami?" tanya Rukia. Toushiro yang gak enak langsung nyari alesan.

"Eh? Ooh.. Bukan! Semalem gue emang lagi kurang enak badan aja, kok!"

Rukia langsung senyam-senyum lagi kayak baru dapet 100 kardus Chappy. Toushiro menghela napas lega. Tapi dia merasa ganjal sehingga membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Rukia yang melihat keadaan Toushiro jadi panik.

"Hi.. Hitsugaya-taichou! Anda kenapa?"

"G.. Gak apa-apa.. Mungkin ini hanya efek keadaan gue sekarang.." dustanya. Tiba-tiba Toushiro teringat kata-kata Momo tempo hari.

_**'NYERAH AJA!'**_

Toushiro akhirnya tau apa yang mengganjal di hatinya. Ternyata karena Momo bilang 'menyerah aja', toh. Lagi-lagi perkataan Momo memenuhi kepalanya.

_'Tembak aja dia!' _

Toushiro nge-blush sebentar. Kemudian memantabkan hatinya.

"Ku.. Kuchiki! Se.. Sebenarnya.. Aku su.."

Toushiro berhenti sebentar. Belum siap kayaknya.. Rukia yang bingung langsung nanya sama Toushiro.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, Anda mau ngomong apa?"

Toushiro diem, gak ngejawab. Tapi dia mengulang kata-katanya tadi dengan lebih jelas, padat, dan lain-lain.

"A.. Aku suka kamu, Kuchiki!"

Mata Rukia langsung membulat sepeti bola pimpong. #Plak. Sedangkan Toushiro berusaha nutupin mukanya yang udah menyamai cabe yang baru author beli tadi pagi (?). Rukia kembali nanya.

"Hi.. Hitsugaya-taichou serius..?"

"Yaeyalah, duren aja dibelah, bukan dibedo.. Eh, salah.. Maksudnya.. Mana mungkin aku bercanda di saat begini!" ralat Toushiro secepetnya. Padahal dia baru aja bercanda...

"Se.. Sebenarnya saya juga menyukai Hitsugaya-taichou.." tambah Rukia. Gantian Toushiro yang melotot.

"Eh? Bukannya elo sukanya sama Chappy produk terbaru itu?" Toushiro menatap Rukia ragu. Rukia ngangguk sekencang-kencangnya.

"Itulah alasan saya menyukai Anda. Ciri-ciri kalian mirip."

Gubraak!

Toushiro yang shock nyaris kambuh penyakit barunya. Rukia langsung meralat.

"Hi.. Hitsugaya-taichou! Saya bo'ong, kok! Saya menyukai Anda bukan karena itu.. Tapi karena perasaan itu memang ada dalam hati saya.. Ups!" Rukia yang nyadar kalo dia keceplosan langsung ngejeduk-jedukin kepalanya ke dinding. Toushiro langsung senyam-senyum nakal. Dia kembali ngomong.

"Ada hukumannya karena bikin gue patah hati!" Rukia yang ngendenger omongan Toushiro barusan langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya –jeduk-jedukin kepala.

"Apaan?" tanya Rukia polos.

"Ciuman sama gue.."

**"WHAT? CIUMAN?"** pekik Rukia yang gak percaya.

"Iya.. Ini juga sebagai tanda kalau kau juga mencintaiku. Kau mau, kan?" tanya Toushiro yang sebenernya juga gak percaya sama omongannya sendiri.

"B.. Baiklah.." Rukia mengangguk.

**Blush!**

Keduanya langsung blushing stadium akhir. Kemudian mereka mulai mendekatkan bibir masing-masing.

5 cm..

3 cm..

1 cm..

0,5 mm.. *author maksaa!*

Sampai..

Ditengah-tengah acara HitsuRuki yang lagi asyik-asyiknya bermesraan, tiba-tiba..

Gedubraak!

Pintu terbuka (baca: jebol) dengan 'indah'nya. Disana terlihat Byakuya, Rangiku, Momo, Renji dan beberapa orang lainnya yang tengah mengaduh kesakitan. Rukia dan Toushiro langsung ngelepasin ciumannya.

"Hwadooh! Renji! Elo nindih pantat gue, nih!" pekik Rangiku gak nerima.

"Rangiku-san, daripada ngurusin pantat elo, mendingan kita liat dulu pasangan baru kita!" alih Renji.

"Waah.. Shiro-chan pintar! Elo ngikutin nasehat gue, ya?" goda Momo.

"Hihi.. Hitsugaya-taichou yang blushing tampak sangat lucu.." Isane berusaha gak ngakak, dia kan mau jaga image..

"Hisana~ Anak dan adik kita udah dewasa~.." Byakuya kembali nangis-nangis gaje. Semua yang ada disana sweatdrop.

"K.. Kalian.. Sejak kapan ada disini..?" tanya Toushiro yang mukanya udah menyamai rambut Renji itu. Rukia juga begitu. Para pengintip itu tersenyum jahil.

"Tentu saja dari tadi, Hitsugaya-taichou! Dari kemarin kami sudah curiga, soalnya elo nyari-nyari Kuchiki-san melulu! Jadi kami selalu ngikutin kalian dari belakang!" kata Kiyone panjang lebar. Toushiro melotot shock.

**"DARI KEMARIN? JADI KALIAN NGIKUTIN GUE TERUS? GIMANA CARANYA?"** tereak Toushiro yang bikin jendela di kamar itu pecah. Untung semuanya udah pake kapas tebel, mereka udah tau kalo hal ini pasti terjadi.

Kemudian para penguntit itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam bajunya masing-masing. Mereka menunjukkan sebuah botol dengan label:

**PIL PENYEMBUNYI TEKANAN REIATSU.  
>BY: KUROTSUCHI MAYURI-TAICHOU.<strong>

Renji dkk tertawa nista, sedangkan Toushiro langsung mengambil Hyourinmaru yang ditaruhnya di atas meja. Rukia yang panik cepet-cepet mengalihkan suasana.

"Eits..! Gimana kalau kalian traktir kami..? Ka.. Kami pasangan baru, kan?" tanya Rukia malu-malu. Byakuya kembali nangis terharu.

"Hisana.. Adik kita mau mengakui statusnya.." Byakuya langsung meluk-meluk foto Hisana. Rukia menatap horror kakaknya. Baru kali ini dia ngeliat Byakuya jadi kayak orang gila.. *author ditendang Byakuya fc*

"Oke! Semuanya, ayo traktir pasangan baru kita!" tereak Rangiku sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke atas.

"OOO!" sorak mereka semua yang kemudian lari-lari gaje keluar Divisi 4 menuju ke tempat jual-jual makanan. Rukia dan Toushiro menghela nafas lega.

"Kuchiki, karena tadi kita diganggu, ayo kita ulangi," ucap Toushiro malu-malu. Rukia blushing, tapi tetap dilaksanakannya juga.

Mereka kembali berciuman, tapi kali ini lebih singkat.

Setelah puas, mereka melepaskan ciumannya dan saling membuang muka. Malu.

"Hi.. Hitsugaya-taichou! Anda masih sakit! Silahkan tidur dulu!" tereak Rukia tiba-tiba yang bikin Toushiro nyaris jantungan lagi.

"Ya, makasih mau nerima cintaku, Kuchiki." Toushiro menarik selimutnya kemudian tertidur pulas. Rukia menatap wajah imut Toushiro yang lagi tidur itu, kemudian mengecup dahinya sambil mengucapkan..

"Aishiteru, Toushiro-kun.."

***OWARI***

=OMAKE=

Hari ini Toushiro ulang tahun. Jadi para taichou dan wakilnya (termasuk Rukia) berniat mengadakan pesta kejutan.

Mereka menunggu Toushiro dalam gedung Divisi 10. Kemudian, saat Toushiro masuk..

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU!" tereak mereka semua, tapi..

**"~! ! !"**

Jantungan Toushiro langsung kambuh dan dia segera ditandu ke Divisi 4.

oO0Oo

(*)Anak: Toushiro

A/N: Haha, ceritanya garing dan endingnya pun gaje. Kalo review-nya udah banyak, aku bakalan bikin chapter bonus buat bales-bales review dari kalian! Oke, review please~!


	2. Talkshow!

Holla, Minna! Yap, ini dia chapter bonusnya! Sebenernya udah lama siap, tapi komputerku malah rusak… *nangis gulung-gulung* Maaf kalau tidak sesuai dengan harapan kalian... T.T Yang penting, enjoooooyy~!

Pairing: HitsuRuki  
>Warning(s): OOC, gaje stadium akhir, aneh binbinti abal, dan dibuat dalam bentuk taklshow  
>Disclaimer: Ai Kubo *dihajar Tite Kubo*<p>

o0O0o

Ai-chan: "Hai, hai, haaaii~! Gue dateng lagi~!"

Rukia: "Woi, author sinting! Ngapain loe balik lagi kesini?"

Ai-chan: "Yaelah, kan gue udah janji buat bikin chapter bonus yang isinya balesan ripiu dan latar belakang dari fanfic ini! Dan lagi, seharusnya elo berterimakasih sama gue karena udah membuat kalian bersatu!" (Nunjuk Rukia dan Toushiro yang sedang bergandengan tangan)

Toushi&Ruki: (Blushing)

Ichi&Momo: (Membara)

Rangiku: "Nah, cepet aja mulai!" (Muncul dari tong sampah)

All: "**UWAAAAA!** Ngapain elo disitu?" (Kaget)

Rangiku: "Tadi ada seseorang yang membuang sake-ku! Jadi, aku masuk kesini buat mengambilnya! Tapi, rambut dan muka cantikku jadi kotor, deh! Awas saja orang itu! Kalau ketemu, kumakan dia!" (Mencak-mencak)

Toushiro: **"MATSUMOTO... JADI LOE BERANI NGELAWAN GUE...?"** (Aura horror)

Rangiku: "Egh? Jadi yang ngebuangnya itu Taichou, ya?" (Shock) "Ehe... Hehehehe... Maapin gue, ya, Taichou... **HIIIII!**" (Ambil langkah seribu)

Toushiro: **"JANGAN KABUR LOEEE!"** (Berniat ngejar, tapi ditahan Rukia)

Rukia: "Jangan sayang, ntar kamu kelelahan, lho..." (Mengeluarkan nada mesra)

Toushiro: "Maafkan aku, Honey..." (Meluk Rukia)

Rangiku&Yukihana: (Muncul lagi dan langsung jeprat-jepret)

Ai-chan: (Mimisan, tepar)

Ichi&Momo: (Meledak)

Byakuya: "Ya udah, gue aja yang bales review. Biarin aja orang-orang sinting itu... Review pertama dari **Tsubaki Audhi**! Hah? Humornya kerasa? Bikin ngakak? Fanfic edan begini kok dibilang lu—**AAAWW!"** (Ditimpuk author)

Ai-chan: "Oke, makasih review-nya, Audhi-san! Byakkun, sekarang kan bukan saatnya untuk bales-bales review! Tapi untuk ngeliat plesbek (Baca: Flashback) pas kita syuting dulu!" (Mencak-mencak)

Byakuya: "Iye, iye. Yaudah! Cepet mulai plesbek-nya!"

Flashback

Ai-chan: "Toushiro, Rukia, Momo, Byakuya, Rangiku dan beberapa shinigami lainnya, cepet ngumpul kesini!" (Tereak pake toa)

Krik krik krik

Yukihana: "Sini, gue yang nyoba." (Ngambil toa) **"TAICHOU, KUCHIKI-SAN, HINAMORI-SAN, BYAKKUN, RAN-CHAN DAN SHINIGAMI LAINNYA, CEPET DATANG KEMARI KALAU GAK MAU GUE TIMPUK PAKE BATU KARANG KAYAK RENJI YANG UDAH PERNAH JADI KORBAN!"** (Tereak pake volume dahsyat)

Seluruh shinigami: (Langsung muncul semua)

Ai-chan: (Sweatdrop)

Yukihana: "Fuh, gue memang OC yang hebat!" (Narsis)

Toushiro: "Woy, author bejat! Ngapain loe manggil kita-kita kemari? Dan lagi, kenapa Yukihana ada disana? Pantesan kerjaan di kantor gue gak pada kelar!"

Ai-chan: "Gue mau bikin film!"

All: **"UAAPPAAA?"**

Rangiku: "Really? Film apa? Siapa pemainnya?" (Antusias)

Yukihana: "Film komedi cinta! Pemeran utamanya Taichou dan Kuchiki-san! Dibantu oleh Byakkun, Hinamori-san, dan elo!"

Toushi, Rukia, Ichi dan Momo: **"HUAAAAAAHH?"**

Ichigo: "Rukia mau dipasangin sama orang cebol itu? Gue gak su—" (Belum siap ngomong, udah beku duluan)

Toushiro: "Siapa yang elo sebut cebol, hah! Mank loe pikir gue sudi pacaran sama cewek kayak gini?" (Nunjuk Rukia)

Rukia: (Mendelik) "Elo ngina gue?"

Toushiro: "Yaiyalah! Kalo bukan elo, siapa lagi?"

Rukia: "Yang cebol itu elo, tau!"

Toush&Ruki: **"BLABLABLABLA!"**

All: (Sweatdrop)

Ai-chan: "Hwoi! Berhenti, donk! Kita kan mau main film!"

Toushi&Ruki: **"GUE KAN GAK SUDI MAIN SAMA DIA!"** (Saling nunjuk)

Ai-chan: (Menghela napas) "Hh... Kalian milih itu atau main film?" (Nunjuk Yukihana yang lagi ngangkat batu karang seberat 20 ton)

All: "...!" (Shock)

Rukia: (Gemetar) "I... Iya, deh... Bakal gue lakuin... Tapi gak nyampe ciuman, kan?"

Ai-chan: "Tentu! Film ini rate-nya cuma K+! Mana mungkin gue sisipin adegan begituan!" (Sebenarnya agak kecewa)

Toushiro: "Kalo gitu gapapa, deh!"

Byakuya: "Ayo mulaaaaii~!"

Yukihana: "Adegan pertama, Taichou lagi ngerjain tugasnya di kantor, terus Hinamori-chan datang ngejutin dia dan Taichou pingsan karena jantungan!" (Tereak lewat toa)

Momo: "A... Aku..?"

Rangiku: "Iya! Cepetan, gih! Gue mau film-nya cepet selesai!" (Nendang Momo dan Toushiro ke kantor divisi 10)

Ai-chan: "Camera rolling... Action!"

Toushiro: (Cuek, terus ngebaca semua tugas divisi-nya) 'WTF? Gak ada satu pun yang dikerjakan oleh Matsumoto dan Yukihana? Grrr...' (Kelewat konsen, sampai lupa kalau lagi main film)

Momo: (Tiba-tiba muncul) _"SHIRO-CHAAN!"_

Toushiro: _**"HUWAAA!"**_ (Kaget setengah idup, gak sengaja numpahin botol tintanya, shock, pingsan)

Momo: _"EH? __**SHIRO-CHAAAN!**__"_

Ai-chan: "**CUUUT!** Baguuss! Istirahat dulu!"

Momo: "Waah... Reaksi Shiro-chan bagus banget!" (Kagum)

Rukia: "Cih, lumayan juga dia..."

Ichigo: "Woy Toushiro. Bangun loe!" (Nendang-nendang Toushiro, gak ada reaksi)

Rangiku: "Taichou! Udah siap, tau! Bangun, donk!" (Ngeguncang-guncang Toushiro, tetep gak direspon)

Ai-chan: "Dia tidur?"

Byakuya: "Mana mungkin!"

Momo: "Lha, kalo gitu dia kenapa?"

Retsu: "Biar kuperiksa." (Meriksa Toushiro) "... Dia jantungan..."

All: **"HUAAAHH? CEPET ANGKUT DIAAAA!"** (Panik, terus menggotong Toushiro ke divisi 4)

Beberapa hari kemudian...

Ai-chan: "Waduh, waduh... Gimana, nih? Shiro-chan pingsan begini... Padahal film-nya belum siap... Mana baru mulai, lagi!" (Mondar-mandir)

Rangiku: "Gue mau cepet-cepet nonton film-nya..." (Nangis gulung-gulung)

Rukia: "Kalo gitu kita hentiin aja film ini!" (Senang)

Ai-chan, Rangiku dan Yuki: **"GAK BAKAL!"**

Ichigo: "Tapi, kalo dia pingsan begini, gimana mau main? Sesuai kata Rukia, film gak mutu begini lebih baik berhen—" (Mengkristal)

Yukihana: "Jangan berani-beraninya ngelawan, ya!" (Nyarungin Yukimaru)

Byakuya: "Woi Thor, setting keduanya dimana?"

Ai-chan: "Ah! Kebetulan banget! Setting kedua ada di ruang pengobatan begini! Jadi, begitu Shiro-chan bangun, kita langsung ambil gambar!" (Berapi-api)

Yukihana: "Nih skenarionya." (Nyerahin skenario ke Momo dan Rukia)

Momo: "What the... Kok gue jadi ribut begini, sih? Mana cengeng, lagi!" (Gak sudi)

Rukia: "Gue senyum ke cebol bego itu? Amit-amit!" (Masang tampang jijik)

Ai-chan: "Hina-chan, aslinya kamu itu emang cengeng, tauk! Dan Rukia, elo sendiri kan juga cebol! Jadi jangan ngela—**GYAAAAA!**" (Diledakin dan dibekuin)

Toushiro: (Bangun) "Ngh... Dimana gue...?"

Rangiku: "HUEEE... AKHIRNYA ELO BANGUN, TAICHOU!" (Nemplok ke Toushiro)

Toushiro: (Mangap-mangap)

Rukia: "Matsumoto-fukutaichou... Kasian tuh anak, lepasin, donk..."

Ai-chan: "Sejak kapan elo peduli gitu sama Shiro-chan, hm..?" (Tampang centil)

Rukia: "A... Apaan, sih!" (Blushing)

Toushiro: "Lho? Ini kan di Divisi empat? Ngapain gue disini...?"

Rukia: "Semalem elo pingsan, kena jantungan."

Momo: "Kenapa elo pingsan semalem?"

Toushiro: "Kenapa? Itu semua kan karena tugas divisi gue ancur semua gara-gara ketumpahan tinta! Ini semua salah elo!" (Nunjuk author)

Ai-chan: "Lha, kok gue?"

Toushiro: "Yaeyalah! Kalo elo gak bikin film bejat ini, kejadian macam ini belum tentu terjadi! Pokoknya ganti!" (Nyodorin tangan)

Yukihana: "Tenang aja, Taichou... Baca skenario ini dulu." (Ngasih skenario)

Toushiro: (Ngebaca skenario) "Fufufufu..." (Ketawa setan)

All: (Merinding)

Rukia: "Nape lo ketawa-ketiwi gitu?"

Toushiro: "Disini, elo yang bakal 'berbaik hati' ngegantiin semua tugas gue. Hehehe... **HUAHAHAHAHA!**"

Rukia: **"HAAAHH? GAK SUDI GUE!"**

Rangiku: "Ayolah, Rukia-chan... Demi kesuksesan film ini..." (Puppy eyes)

Ichi&Momo: (Geleng-geleng sambil nyilangin tangan di depan dada)

Rukia: "Nii-sama..." (Merengek minta perlindungan)

Byakuya: "Lakuin aja. Daripada kena yang begituan." (Nunjuk Yukihana yang lagi ngangkat beton)

Rukia: "...! Ba... Baiklah!" (Shock)

Toushiro: "Kerjain, gih!"

Rukia: (Men-deathglare Toushiro)

Toushiro: (Balas deathglare)

Ai-chan: "Padahal mereka cocok, tapi gak pernah akur..." (Bisik ke Rangiku)

Rangiku: "Iya... Semoga film ini bisa menyatukan mereka, ya. Amin."

Ai-chan: "Amin..."

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Rukia: "Se..le..saaii..." (Tampang awut-awutan)

Rangiku: "Bagus! Sekarang ambil lagi gambarnya!"

Ai-chan: "Yak! Hina-chan, Shiro-chan, siap, ya!"

Toushi&Momo: (Ngangguk-ngangguk)

Yukihana: "Camera rolling... **ACTION!**"

Blablabla... (Author males nulis)

Byakuya: "Rukia, ini giliran elo. Ingat, senyum, ya! Ini kertas-kertasnya!" (Nyodorin kertas-kertas tugas Divisi 10)

Rukia: "Iya... Makasih, Nii-sama..." (Ngetok pintu) _"Permisi. Saya Kuchiki Rukia dari kelompok 13. Saya mencari Hitsugaya-taichou."_

Toushiro: _"Ya, masuk saja."_

Rukia: _"Hitsugaya-taichou, kami dari kelompok 13 telah mengerjakan seluruh tugas Anda yang tadi sempat tertunda. Jadi, yang kami butuhkan sekarang adalah tanda tangan dari Anda. Mohon ditandatangani."_ (Senyum)

Toushiro: (Blushing)

Ai-chan: (Melotot) "Lho? Mana dialognya Shiro-chan?"

Rangiku: "Kok dia diem, sih?"

Rukia: (Bingung) _"Maaf, Anda tidak apa-apa, Hitsugaya-taichou?"_

Yukihana: "Egh... Giliran Kuchiki-san kan belum?" (Ngebuka skenario)

Toushiro: (Kaget) "_I... Iya! Tadi kau memintaku apa?"_

All: (Sweatdrop)

Ai-chan: "Kok jadi kacau begini?"

Byakuya: "Tauk!"

Rukia: _"Ng.. Kami dari kelompok 13 telah mengerjakan tugas Anda tadi. Bisa Anda menandatanganinya?"_

Toushiro: _"Ba.. Baiklah! Te.. Terima kasih banyak!"_

Rukia: (Sebenarnya masih bingung) _"Ya, sama-sama. Saya permisi."_ (Senyum lagi)

Toushiro: (Blushing, nyaris mimisan)

Blam

Ai-chan: "Cut, **CUUUUUTT!**" (Tereak pake toa)

Toushiro: (Kaget setengah idup)

Yukihana: "Taichou, banyak adeganmu yang bertentangan dengan skenario aslinya!" (Ngelempar skenario ke muka Toushiro)

Rukia: "Hey, gak sopan!"

Ai-chan: "Lagi-lagi ngebelain Shiro-chan..." (Ngegoda)

Rukia: "Huh!" (Buang muka)

Yukihana: "Taichou, padahal disini setelah Kuchiki-san bilang bakal ngebantuin Taichou, Taichou bilang 'terima kasih' sambil senyum, tapi Taichou malah bengong! Untung Kuchiki-san bisa nambah dialog—Eh, kok muka Taichou merah?" (Berhenti ceramah)

Toushiro: "Ah, eh, itu... Bukan kenapa-napa, kok!" (Salting)

Rangiku: "Tadi perubahan muka Taichou dimulai sejak Rukia-chan muncul, berarti..." (Mikir) "Ah! Rukia, chan, coba senyum di depan Taichou!" (Nyeret Rukia)

Rukia: "Apa? Akting senyum ke dia aja gue amit-amit, apalagi kalau—"

Rangiku: "Kuchiki Rukia..." (Nodongin golok)

Rukia: "Ba... Baiklah!" (Berdiri di depan Toushiro)

Toushiro: "Ma... Mau ngapain loe?" (Muka merah)

Rukia "Sebenernya gue amit-amit melakukan ini... Tapi, demi nyawa sendiri, gue rela, deh..." (Menghela napas, terus tersenyum sangaaatt manis)

Toushiro: "~!" (Tepar)

All: (Panik)

Byakuya: **"AAAAAHH! CEPET ANGKUT DIA KE DIVISI EM—AAAWW!"** (Lagi-lagi ditimpuk author)

Ai-chan: "Ini udah di Divisi 4, Bego!"

Rukia: **"AAAAHH! DIA KEHABISAN BANYAK DARA—AAAWW!"** (Ditendang Yukihana tepat di tulang keringnya)

Yukihana: "Ni kakak atau adik sama aja ributnya! Kalo cemas sama Taichou, rawat aja dia!"

Rukia: (Blushing) "Ke... Kenapa harus gue?"

Renji: (Muncul dari jendela) "Yaiyalah! Kan elo yang bikin dia pingsan! Rawat, gih!"

Rukia: "Ta... Tapi... Yang nyuruh aku supaya senyum kan Matsumo—"

Rangiku, Yukihana dan Ai-chan: **"C-E-P-E-T-!-!"** (Aura horror)

Rukia: "Ba... Baik!" (merawat Toushiro)

Ichi&Momo: (Muka angker)

Byaku&Renji: (Nangis-nangis terharu)

Ai-chan: (Berbinar-binar)

Rangiku&Yuki: (Jeprat-jepret)

Toushiro: (Bangun) "Lho? Gue kenapa la—" (Kaget pas ngeliat muka Rukia dekat banget, terus pingsan lagi)

Rukia: **"LHO?"**

Renji: "Ke, kenapa Hitsugaya-taichou pingsan pas ngeliat muka Rukia? Ah, jangan-jangan Rukia itu jelek? Fuh, akhirnya ada yang mengakui kalo dia emang je—**AAAHH!**" (Ditebas Toushiro yang ntah sejak kapan udah bangun)

Toushiro: **"KUCHIKI ITU GAK JELEK, TAU!"** (Nodongin Hyourinmaru)

Rangiku: "Taichou, yang dihina kan Rukia-chan... Kok Taichou yang marah, sih?" (Tatapan penuh menyelidik yang seolah-olah mengatakan 'Akui saja, Taichou!)

Toushiro: (Baru nyadar) "A, apa maksudmu, Matsumoto...?" (Berdebar-debar)

Yukihana: "Akh, Taichou suka Kuchiki-san, ya?"

Ichi&Hina: **"HUAAAAHHH?"** (Shock)

Rukia: (Merah padam) "Be-benar kah itu, Hitsugaya-taichou...?"

Toushiro: "Ng... Nggak, kok! Ngaco aja lu pade!" (Ngelak)

Byakuya: "My son... Ngaku aja, deh!" (Ngedorong Toushiro ke dekat Rukia)

All: "Ngaku-ngaku-ngaku!"

Toushiro: "I, iya... Gue sebenernya suka elo..."

Rukia: (Merah jingga kuning hijau biru nila ungu *?* padam) "Gu, gue terima..."

Byaku&Renji: (Lagi-lagi nangis bahagia)

Ichi&Momo: (Udah kebakaran gede)

Yuki, Rangiku dan Ai-chan: (Jingkrak-jingrak plus nari pake pom-pom *Yang nemunya ntah dari mana*)

All: "Cium-cium-cium!"

Toushiro: "O-oke..." (Nganggat dagu Rukia)

Rukia: (Bibirnya tinggal beberapa cm lagi dengan Toushi)

Ichi&Momo: **"JAAANNGGGAAAAANN!"** (Ngedorong HitsuRuki)

All: "..." (Menatap IchiHina angker terus menyeret mereka ke penjara Divisi dua)

Ai-chan: "Nah, gangguan udah pergi... Lanjutkan!"

Toushi&Ruki: (Ngangkat bahu, terus kembali nyambung ciuman yang keganggu tadi) (Bibirnya tinggal beberapa mm lagi)

Yukihana: **"SSTTOOOOPP!"** (Gantian ngedorong HitsuRuki)

Toushiro: **"APA LAGI?"** (Berhasrat untuk menggoreng Yuki)

Yukihana: "Gimana kalau ciuman pertama kalian ditampilkan untuk film ini aja? Kita naikkan rate-nya jadi T!"

Ai-chan: (Berbinar-binar) "Elo emang OC gue yang paling hebat!" (Nemplok ke Yuki)

Rukia: "Ba-baiklah..." (Muka masih merah)

Toushiro: (Gak bisa ngomong lagi saking deg-degannya)

Rangiku: "Selamat, Taichou!" (Nepok bahu Toushiro agak keras)

Toushiro: "!" (Jantung serasa copot, pingsan lagi)

All: (Cuek, pulang)

End of Flashback

Byakuya: "Hhaa... Cinta kalian memang indah... Gue jadi keingat Hisana..." (Menerawang langit sambil minum teh anget di taman sakura)

Ai-chan: "Ngayal mulu loe." (Nyiram Byakuya pake air jamban)

Byakuya: **"HIIIIIYY!"** (Nyemplung ke kolam ikan terdekat)

Rukia: "...Dasar orang jahat..." (Ngelirik author)

Ai-chan: "Kalo gue jahat, gue bakal ngerebut Shiro-chan dari elo. Mau gue rebut?" (Ngancem)

Toushiro: "Eh, jangan pisahin gue ma Kuchiki... Peace, peace... Jadi, apaan lagi acara kita?"

Yukihana: (Nongol) "Bales-bales review plus menanyai para pemain tentang film ini!"

Ichigo: "Huh, menurut gue, film ini jele—**MUGYAAAAA!**" (Ditendang Ai-chan sampai ke kutub utara)

Ai-chan: **"ELO BUKAN AKTOR FILM INI!"** (Tereak pake toa supaya kedengeran Ichi)

Rangiku: (Nutup telinga) "Buset, dah! Ni author suaranya kenceng banget! Oke, review kedua dari **Airin Aizawa**! Heee... Ternyata namamu sama dengan author ini... Wah, humornya kerasa, ya? Gak nyangka gue... Iya, kasian Taichou jantungan..." (Nangis-nangis gaje) "Yak, sama-sama!"

Yukihana: "Nah, ketiga dari **Aiko Enma**! Bagus? Hoho, makasih... Akh, nggak, kok! Taichou itu bukan anak Byakkun! Maklumilah si bangsawan gila satu i—**NYAAA**~" (Dikirim Byakuya ke Bulan melalui tendangan)

Ai-chan: "Nah, jeda dulu! Sekarang gue mau tanya pendapat dulu ke para pemain! Shiro-chan, gimana menurutmu tentang film (fanfic) ini?" (Nyodorin mic ke Toushi)

Toushiro: "Hm... Yah... Pokoknya semua tokohnya jadi OOC disini, termasuk gue dan Kuchiki-taichou! Dan gara-gara film ini pula, **GUE JADI KENA JATUNGAN AKUT, TAUK!**" (Tereak tepat di telinga author)

Ai-chan: "Ooo, tidak kena." (Ngeluarin kapas dari telinga) "Kali ini pendapat Rukia!" (Gantian nyodorin mic ke Rukia)

Rukia: "Yahhh, pokoknya gue gak OOC disini, itu yang terpenting. Gue suka film ini karena telah menyatukanku dengan Hitsugaya-taichou." (Meluk Toushi)

Toushiro: (Balas meluk, terus nyium kepala Rukia)

Rangiku: "Alhamdulillah (?)... Doa gue terkabul... Taichou dan Rukia-chan bersatu..." (Lompat ke jurang saking bahagianya *?*)

Momo: (Membara, terus ngerebut mic dari author) **"SEKARANG GILIRAN GUE! GUE INGIN MENYATAKAN KALAU FILM INI BEJAT, JELEK, GAK MUTU DAN SEBAGAINYA! TERUS—"** (Dibekep Renji)

Renji: "Ayo kita pergi, gue kasian liat elo." (Nyeret Momo ke Divisi empat karena mulai ngelantur)

Yukihana: (Turun ke Soul Society dengan selamat wal'afiat *?*) "Byakkun, apa pendapat elo tentang FF ini?"

Byakuya: "...Nista..." (Dingin)

Ai-chan: "Ah, dasar munafik. Gue tau kalo elo bahagia sama film atau fic ini karena telah nyatuin adek elo dengan Hitsugaya Toushiro yang perfecto, ka—**LHO?** Kemana dia?"

Rangiku: "Sayang sekali, Kuchiki-taichou udah kabur pake shunpo."

Ai-chan: -_- (Mesem) "Yasud, lah... Nah, kali ini gue mau nanya, gimana rasa ciuman kalian waktu itu?" (Tampang centil)

Rukia: **"BRUUUSSHH!"** (Nyemburin minumnya)

Toushiro: "Ra-rasa kacang merah..." (Blushing)

Rukia: "Ngapain dibilang-bilang, sih, Hitsugaya-taichou!" (Muka merah padam) "Semangka!"

Toushiro: "E, elo sendiri juga ember, tauk!"

Renji: "Boleh ngasih dare, gak?"

Rukia: "Apaan?"

Renji: "Fafafa, fififi, fufufu, fefefe, fofofo." (Diseret Yuki ke RSJ terdekat) "Akh, Ai bodoh! Jangan bawa gue dulu! Gue kan mau ngasih dare-nya!" (Ronta-ronta)

Yuki: "Iya, iya... Tapi, jangan panggil gue pake nama depan!" (Ketuler Toushi)

Renji: "Nah, jadi dare gue..." (Berhenti sebentar buat efek dramatis) "Ciuman lagi... Tapi harus lama dan lebih mesra! Tenang, kita-kita gak bakal gangguin, kok!"

Rukia: **"UAAPPAAA?"**

Rangiku: "Tantangan bagus, Renji!"

Toushiro: "Di depan umum? **GAK MAU!**" (Super merah)

Renji: "Huh, kalo gitu gue aja yang nyium Rukia." (Mendekati Rukia)

Toushiro: (Melotot) "Argh, oke oke!" (Nyium bibir Rukia)

Rukia: (Blushing gaje)

All: (Jeprat-jepret)

Toushiro: "Se-selesai... Hosh... Hosh..."

Renji: "...kurang lama..."

Rukia: (Ngegampar Renji) "Gila lu! Gue ma Hitsugaya-taichou hampir mati sesak napas, tauk! Author, lanjutkan acaranya!"

Ai-chan: (Hening)

Yukihana: "Akh, maaf, Kuchiki-san! Orang ini tepar gara-gara ngeliatin kalian ciuman! Jadi, kita sambung aja bales-bales review-nya!"

Ai-chan: (Bangkit dari kubur *?*) "Ah, gue bangun kok! Keempat dari **Mikkazuki Hikari**! Jiah, trik Hina-chan kan berasal dari ide jeniusku..." (Narsis) "Minta HitsuRuki lagi? Tenang, ini lagi kuproses kok, Ya-chan! Tapi... **JANGAN REVIEW FIC-KU DUA KALIIIIII!**" (Nendang Ya-chan sampai ke Sungai Siak)

Ya-chan: (Malah naik speedboard menuju Istana Siak) "Blee..." (Meletin lidah)

Ai-chan: "Jiah, malah jadi rekreasi dia..."

Toushiro: "Selanjutnya dari **kamikaze!** Apa, 'mid' apa, hayo?" (Tampang angker) "Ah, yasud, lah. Ya, ini udah apdet chapter spesialnya..."

Rukia: "Terakhir dari **Mezuraven Randy**! Weleh, benar kah ini lucu? Padahal sebenarnya author ini bukan pemilik selera humor yang tinggi, lho! Dia yang ngaku malahan. Humm..." (Membaca kertas review dengan seksama) "Umph, **BUHAHAHAHA!** Hitsugaya-taichou! Dia nyuruh elo buat gak ge-er, nih!" (Ngakak)

Toushiro: (Cemberut) "Cih, kan gue hanya jalanin peran."

Rukia: "Wah, jadi pelawak? Gimana, Thor?" (Ngelirik Ai-chan)

Ai-chan: "Gak mau!"

Yukihana: "Wah, gak terasa udah sepanjang dan selama ini... Oke, kami dari Fanfic 'Hitsugaya's Love' hanya ingin bilang..."

All: **"THANKS FOR REVIEW~! REVIEW LAGI, YAAA~!"**

*TAMAT BETULAN*


End file.
